bethesdaocgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lothran
'' Lothran the Nordic Dunmer'' as he calls himself, is the average Dunmer with magic as his speciality. Graduating the Arcane University a Warlock rank, he relies on the schools of Conjuration and Destruction in combat while also mastering the school of Illusion for peaceful cave- and castle exploration. He can mostly be seen in his Saviour´s Hide along with simple leather greaves and boots, enchanted with protection against physical weaponry. The only time he changes his clothing is when he goes to Bruma. Then he wears only fur, enchanted to resist frost. On his fingers can different magical rings be seen and thanks to an amulet around his neck, he´s made peace with the woodland creatures. Originally his hair was dark-blue, but it ultimately shifted to snow-white as an effect of his ever-growing experience with Conjuration magic. Background Lothran´s reason for being in Cyrodiil is shrouded in mystery. Rumor has it he came from Morrowind to destroy the empire from within by striking at its heart. An empire who had begun invading his dear homeland with troops and postings everywhere, notably in Pelagiad which is close to Seyda Neen, his original home. Upon reaching the Imperial City on a cold, rainy night he entered the nearest inn, wet, tired and angry. After a few too many ales he began to talk, or rather shout out, his personal quest to overthrow the empire. Saying he would kill the emperor and steal precious jewels from the palace. What he didn´t notice was the guard sitting in a corner behind him, and before he knew it he was laying on the floor of a cold, damp cell. Upon sobering up he began to think about his situation. What could he possibly hope to accomplish when he on the first night in the imperial capital already was in jail? The mocking fellow Dunmer in the cell across the hall didn´t make much to lift his spirit either and he slowly started to abandon his original reason to come here. When he more or less had decided to try to escape and head home again, suddenly footsteps were heard. Someone was approaching his cell... Life of the Dunmer Lothran´s life in Cyrodiil can be summarized in one word; exploration. He loves to see new places and to visit old ones with the occasional fight in between locations. While an accomplished fighter, Lothran prefers to wander the wilderness in peace and look upon the beauty of the forests. Thanks to his amulet he can also get close to the deer and other of Kynareth´s creatures without having them run off in panic or attack. Living in Cyrodiil has done much to improve Lothran´s physical as well as spiritual body. Aside from being a Warlock rank he´s also the Grand Champion of the arena which has made him quite famous throughout the land. Fame though is something he does not strive for, and as he has no more need for the Septims it brings he has of now quit fighting arena matches and concentrated on life´s more peaceful activities. Lothran belongs to various factions, the Thieves Guild being his first and dearest next to the Mages Guild. When young and unknowing, he got great help from the Guild of Shadows and in his hometown of Bruma, Ongar the World-Weary is never hard to find. Originally Lothran joined the Thieves Guild in order to survive and to get enough Septims through stealing to pay for transportation back home to Morrowind, but upon entering the town of Bruma he knew he had found his new home. The cold, northern town stole his heart much like he had stolen silverware in the Tiber Septim Hotel and after helping the Countess of Bruma to retrieve a long lost artifact, he got his very own house in town and also became an honorary guard. During the winter he can now be seen patrolling the town, guarding the gates and helping out wherever he can. Thus the Nordic Dunmer has gone from planning the emperor´s assassination and stealing to survive, to a noted citizen defending Cyrodiil´s northenmost town. Category:Oblivion